To Nurse a Psycho
by ChoppedLeeks
Summary: When Mariku catches an unknown illness, poor Bakura is left to play nurse for the day. Psychoshipping fluff. OOC.


**To Nurse a Psycho**

By Chopped & Leeks

**Summary**: When Mariku catches an unknown illness, poor Bakura is left to play nurse. Psychoshipping fluff. OOC.

* * *

Mariku stirred from his slumber late in the night, waking in a cold sweat. He immediately felt the urgent need to pull his blankets as close as physically possible, feeling a sickening chill come over his shivering body. The yami groaned in agony, clutching his head with one hand in a feeble attempt to put an end to his sudden throbbing headache. Mariku used his free hand to grasp his nauseous stomach.

The pain of it all was so intense; it was like nothing he'd ever felt before. Mariku gagged a bit, feeling himself beginning to nearly vomit.

What the _hell_ was happening?

The poor yami couldn't comprehend all of the feelings plaguing him at once, and in a desperate need of solace, Mariku called out to the only other resident in the otherwise empty home.

"Bakura!" he called out, his voice rather hoarse.

No reply.

"BAKURA! HELP ME, I'M DYING!"

A heavy and exasperated sigh could be heard from down the hallway, followed by a loud slam. Bakura subsequently began to storm down the hall, poking his head inside of Mariku's doorway in order to see the cause of all the commotion. The albino narrowed his dark eyes at his fellow yami.

"Stop being so melodramatic, you brat. What is it that you want?" Bakura hissed in a rather hostile manner. "And this better be good. You interrupted my late-night Pilates."

Mariku merely whined in reply. "I don't feel too good."

Bakura rolled his eyes, but made his way over to the Egyptian's bedside nonetheless. "What's wrong? Did you finally get your period?"

The blonde yami sniffled. "No. My tummy feels all icky, and my head hurts, and my nose itches, and my feet are cold, and-"

"You sick, then?" Bakura interrupted.

Mariku nodded with all the strength he could muster in his current state. "I think so..."

The albino sighed heavily once again. "I guess I'll have to take your temperature then." Bakura face-palmed. "Oh, Ra... what has my life come to? I'm nursing a psycho when I could be ruling the world in place of that damned pharaoh."

Mariku merely stuck out his tongue childishly in response as Bakura exited the room to find the thermometer. The Egyptian heard rummaging in the kitchen before Bakura returned with said thermometer in hand, a grumpy look on his face.

The thief crouched down next to the suffering blonde, leaning in close.

"Open your mouth, Mariku." Bakura asked in a forcibly polite tone of voice.

Mariku smirked. "That's what she said."

The thief glared dangerously. "Oh, just shut up and do it!"

The blonde snickered, but parted his lips nonetheless. Bakura shoved the thermometer under Mariku's tongue, shutting his mouth for him. "Alrighty. Now just wait until it beeps, Mariku."

The Egyptian obeyed, and thus began an awkward and slightly comical staring contest between the two yamis. A few uncomfortable moments later, the thermometer beeped noisily. Bakura pulled the device out of Mariku's mouth, glancing at the temperature.

"102 degrees. You've got a fever, my spiky-haired friend. It's best that you stay in bed until you start to feel better. Got it? Alright, bye." Bakura said in a rush as he immediately began to back out of the room. His hand was on the doorknob when a quiet voice made him halt.

"Wait... don't go!" Mariku whimpered pitifully from his bed.

Bakura grudgingly whipped around, huffing dramatically. "Ra, what is it now? Haven't I done enough for one day?"

The tomb keeper sniffed, rubbing his nose. "Could you... stay with me until I fall asleep?"

The thief rolled his eyes. "What are you, five?"

Mariku ignored the comment. "Please, Kura? For me? Just this one night, that's all I ask!"

Bakura was about ready to object, but he looked up to find himself glaring into the cutest pair of puppy-dog eyes he'd ever seen. The lavender gaze was so innocent, so pleading...

"Fine! I'll do it! Just stop doing... _that_." Bakura hissed.

Mariku smirked to himself as the thief made his way about the room, pushing a chair next to his bedside. Bakura plopped down begrudgingly, proceeding to begin a book that he found on Mariku's side table, pulling out his reading glasses and resting them on the bridge of his nose. He glared up at the other yami, only to find the blonde to be already watching him, an unfamiliar look in his eyes.

"What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?" Bakura grumbled.

Mariku blinked in surprise, face turning even more red than it was before. "N-no reason..."

The thief just simply shook his head. "Whatever. Go to sleep."

Mariku huffed and rested his head on his pillow. Bakura glanced up, sighing softly to himself before deciding to tuck the blonde's blankets under his chin for him.

The Egyptian smiled in content. "Sweet dreams, Kura."

Bakura just turned his attention back to his book in response. Mariku closed his eyes and snuggled in, falling into a deep sleep soon after.

Moments passed, and the thief looked up from his book to turn his gaze to the slumbering blonde. The normally psychotic yami had an uncharacteristic look of peace upon his lax face, making him look almost... innocent. Mariku's lips were parted as he breathed softly, occasionally sighing in his sleep. His blonde hair was all mussed, some of it getting in his face.

Bakura stared at his friend a moment, feeling his heart swell at the adorable sight. He'd never felt this way about anyone before... what was Mariku doing to him? Why did he feel all warm and fuzzy?

The thief didn't know why, but he just couldn't take his eyes off of Mariku's lips. They just looked so soft and pink... and sweet. Bakura's face turned red at the thought, and he hopelessly tried to turn his attention back to his book in a futile attempt at distracting himself from his perverted desires.

It didn't work.

Bakura put down his book and leaned forward until his face was mere inches away from Mariku's. He gave in to his craving, and pressed his lips gently to the blonde's. Gods, the feeling was euphoric! Bakura relished in the sensation a few more moments, pressing a few more timid kisses to Mariku's mouth before pulling away in fear of waking the tomb keeper.

The albino smiled slightly to himself, feeling butterflies in his stomach. He knew he would regret it in the morning, but for now he would enjoy the moment. Bakura sighed softly, leaning back in his chair and subsequently falling asleep to the comforting thought of their first kiss.

* * *

The next morning came early as Mariku cracked open one sleepy violet eye. He let out a little yawn, lifting his head and turning it to the side.

The yami was shocked and slightly flattered to find that Bakura had stayed throughout the entire night, and had not left from his chair. His reading glasses were crooked on his nose, and his book remained resting in his lap.

Mariku couldn't help but smile at the sight. With all the strength he could muster, the Egyptian lifted his arm to prod Bakura in the side.

The thief's dark eyes widened in surprise as he abruptly awoke, instantly glaring at Mariku. "Ngh... why couldn't you have let me sleep just a bit longer?"

The blonde whined in response. "My tummy aches again, Kura..."

Bakura rolled his eyes, getting up from his chair and taking off his glasses, putting them on the side table along with his book. He looked down at the tomb keeper. "So I'm guessing you don't feel much better?"

Mariku shook his head, causing the albino to sigh.

"Well, lemme see something real quick." Bakura murmured as he knelt next to the other yami.

The albino lifted his hand, brushing back a couple of Mariku's stray bangs out of his face before resting his palm on the Egyptian's forehead. The blonde's cheeks turned pink, and he was sure it wasn't because of his illness. For some reason, he was actually enjoying the feeling of Bakura's skin on his own...

Before Mariku's thoughts could venture further, Bakura took his hand away, his eyebrows furrowed. "Your forehead is pretty warm. Looks like you're worse than I thought. Want me to bring you something to eat? That's supposed to help."

Mariku nodded.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Bakura stalked out of the room tiredly.

Mariku could hear Bakura clanking around in the kitchen as he stared up at the ceiling. As he waited, his thoughts found their way back to his pale roommate.

What was that feeling he got when Bakura touched him? It made his heart speed up and his entire body feel as though it were bubbling up with excitement and joy. He made a mental note to ask Bakura if those were more symptoms of his sickness.

Mariku's thoughts were once again cut short as Bakura entered the room again with a tray of crackers and a bowl of tomato soup. Bakura placed the tray on Mariku's lap and plopped back down on his chair.

"Well? Aren't you going to eat it?" Bakura questioned after a brief moment of silence.

"I can't move my arms. Like, at all. Um..." Mariku turned his head away from Bakura as he felt his face begin to heat up again. "Do you think you could... feed me, by chance?"

The tomb robber's eyes widened at the request. "What?"

The blonde's eyes flicked back up to meet Bakura's. "Please, Kura! I literally can't move a muscle; it feels like my limbs will give out at any moment... and I'm so hungry..."

"Ugh, fine!" Bakura scooted forward in his chair and rested an arm on the side of the bed. With his other arm he picked up a cracker and moved it over to Mariku's lips.

"Thank you, Bakuff-" Mariku was interrupted by a cracker being shoved in his mouth. He chewed on it for a few seconds before turning a questioning gaze to Bakura and asking, "Bakura? Is it normal to feel happier during physical contact when you are sick?"

Bakura's eyes widened and he sat back slightly. "W-what?"

Mariku swallowed the last of the cracker and cleared his throat. "I said: Is it normal to feel hap-?"

"I heard you the first time. And no... I don't think that happens. Or, at least... not because of being sick." Bakura's face grew more and more pink as he spoke.

"Oh." Looking away from Bakura, the Egyptian's face grew pink as well when he realized what message his words could convey. As he was being fed, he began to ponder the feelings he experienced when Bakura put his hand on his forehead.

Bakura's mind was also bombarding him with thoughts concerning relatively the same matter. He was thinking of the previous night, when he kissed Mariku. He expected to regret it right about now, but he didn't. His pink tinted lips were so soft and sweet... and his fingertips were mere centimeters away. Bakura unconsciously stared at Mariku's chewing lips, wanting to feel them on his own again.

"Bakura...?" Mariku questioned. "What are you staring at?"

Bakura gasped and wrenched his hand away as his mind was pulled out of its daze. His hand bumped into the bowl of soup, causing it to spill all over Mariku's blankets.

Mariku yelped in unmanly surprise, scooting to the other side of the bed in a rush. He glanced down at his shirt, which was currently covered in tomato soup. "Aw, man... this is my good one, too!"

Bakura's eyes grew impossibly wide as he stared at the scene in front of him in unadulterated horror. "I'm sorry, Mariku... I wasn't paying attention and-"

The blonde yami waved his hand dismissively, shooing away Bakura's endless apologies. "Nah, don't worry about it. You've done worse." Mariku observed the bed around him. "I'm gonna go take a shower real quick, can you wash the sheets for me?"

Bakura nodded. "Sure. Want me to help you down the hallway?"

The tomb keeper laughed hoarsely. "That's funny, Kura. I'm a grown man, I can get into the shower myself, thank you very much!"

In order to prove his point, Mariku swung his legs off the edge of the bed, attempting to stand up.

He ended up merely toppling to the floor.

Bakura had to cover his mouth in order to not burst out laughing. "Are you sure about that?"

The tanner yami merely glared in response as he gripped the side table for support, hauling himself up off the ground with much difficulty. Mariku stumbled across the room until he got to the door, which he paused at to throw one last glance over his shoulder. "And no, I do not need any help getting undressed."

Bakura chuckled to himself as he began to remove the dirty sheets and blankets from Mariku's bed.

"Whatever you say, princess."

* * *

After changing the bed's covers and hearing his fellow yami collapse in the bathroom multiple times, Bakura finally heard the sound of a faucet being turned, signifying Mariku's completion of the daunting task known as showering. Not much time later, said blonde yami wobbled into the bedroom, wearing nothing but a clean pair of sweatpants. Mariku flopped into his bed, sighing in contentment.

Bakura looked up from his book that he was reading from his chair across the room, his jaw instantly dropping.

He had seen his roommate shirtless before; of course, but... he never realized quite how sexy he truly was until now. At the moment, with the sunlight pouring in from the windows and the soft satiny sheets, Mariku looked... _beautiful_. His damp blonde hair was still dripping, and instead of it being spiked up into its regular style, it hung down to his shoulders, much like Malik's hair. His abdomen and chest were toned flawlessly, and his exposed caramel skin looked unbelievably silky. Even more perverse, vivid fantasies clouded Bakura's mind at the very sight of his friend.

The thief mentally slapped himself in the face. He shouldn't be thinking about Mariku like that! Despite the fact that his body was that of a god's...

Mariku glanced curiously up at Bakura, his head tilting to the side. "Whatcha thinking about?"

Bakura blinked as he was knocked out of his stupor. His face turned as red as a tomato, and the thief soon found himself stuttering incoherently. "I wasn't thinking about fondling you, if that's what you're wondering! Nope, not me!"

Mariku raised an eyebrow.

The albino yami jumped up from his chair. "I swear I wasn't fantasizing about groping your sweet, perfect ass... never would I ever!"

The blonde gaped a bit. "W-what...?"

The thief continued. "And never once did the thought of tasting your sweet Egyptian spice cross my mind!"

Mariku sat up cautiously. "I think this sickness is contagious... you aren't thinking right..."

Bakura huffed, narrowing his dark eyes. "So you're saying that I would have to be sick to ever dream of us being together?"

"Well, you said you've never had thoughts like that in the first place, so I don't see why it matters..." Mariku countered.

The paler yami stopped in his tracks, looking down at the floor so his face was hidden by his bangs. "What if I do have thoughts like that? What would you think?"

Surprisingly, the thief's confession was met by a light chuckle. "Then I'd say we're one in the same."

Bakura glanced up from the floor, a look of shock etched on his face. "What did you say?"

Mariku smiled, a real genuine smile. "You think I haven't wanted you after all these years, Bakura? You're more of an idiot than I thought."

Ignoring the insult, the albino yami plopped next to his friend on the bed. After a few moments of silence, Bakura spoke up. "So... we both want to bang each other... what next?"

Mariku scooted so he was up against Bakura's side, and leaned his head on his shoulder. He looked up into the thief's gaze. "Why don't we give it a try?"

Bakura blinked. "Try what? Fucking each other?"

Mariku snorted, slapping his fellow yami weakly on the back of the head. "No, smart one. Why don't we try... dating for a while? It's a decent start. And when things get less awkward... _then_ we can start fucking each other."

Bakura laughed softly as the Egyptian buried his face into his fluffy white hair. "I'd like that, Riku."

Mariku glanced up at Bakura, and the second he did, a silent message seemed to be passed between the both of them. Hesitantly, the thief cupped the tomb keeper's face, and something just... clicked.

Bakura leaned in, and finally captured the tempting pair of lips that he had been longing for for so long.

Gods, it felt... _amazing_. The kiss he shared with Mariku before wasn't even comparable to the euphoria he felt now. Mariku responded immediately, submitting to the other yami and wrapping his arms around Bakura's shoulders. The two reclined against the bed, Bakura on top of Mariku, as the kiss grew more and more heated.

Bakura's tongue slipped into the blonde's mouth, and the two immediately began their own little game of tonsil hockey. The thief let his hands roam over the soft skin of Mariku's chest and abdomen, reveling in the blonde's warmth. The Egyptian gasped into the intimate kiss when Bakura's wandering hands brushed over his nipples, causing the albino to chuckle malevolently.

The two broke the passionate make out session, breathing more harsh and uneven than usual. Bakura brushed a few stray blonde hairs from Mariku's flushed face, smiling down at him.

"You're not supposed to be making out with a sick person, you know." Mariku taunted, rubbing Bakura's back with his hands.

"Does it look like I care?" Bakura murmured before stealing another gentle, chaste kiss.

The two yamis broke the kiss once again. Mariku smiled softly. "This is going to take some getting used to, isn't it?"

The albino nuzzled his cheek against the blonde's. "We can manage."

Mariku wrapped his arms around Bakura, pulling him into a warm hug. He kissed his newfound lover's cheek timidly before whispering in his ear. "Hey, Kura?"

Bakura grunted in response. "What is it?"

"I want some more tomato soup."

The thief broke the brief hug to glare at Mariku. It wasn't very effective.

Bakura sighed in defeat. "Whatever you say, princess."

* * *

Chopped: Our first shot at Psychoshipping. Erm. I think we did good...?

Leeks: I have nothing to say.

**I would like to thank kanyon01 for being amazing. WE LOVE YOU.**

Review please! It makes us happy!


End file.
